


The Warrior - Zeke x Reader (AU / AOT)

by Athia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athia/pseuds/Athia
Summary: "But what the world fails to realise is a villain is just a victim whose story hasn't been told..."(Y/N) is an Eldian that lives with her family in the internment zone in Marley.She meets and befriends Zeke when they are just kids.This is a Zeke x Reader story





	1. The Warrior - Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate your comments and opinions!
> 
> WARNING SPOILERS: If you only watch the anime. This story takes place in an AU but is based on data from the manga.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me  
> The image does not belong to me either

_"But what the world fails to realise is a villain is just a victim whose story hasn't been told..."_  
\-------------------

You are certain that any moment from now your mother is going to come out of your house, searching for you. She doesn't like when you are away for too long.

That is because most kids like to play near internment zone's Exit, watching the soldiers, and the Marleyans. And that is always dangerous.

Your family is one of the many Eldia's families that is forced to reside within the internment zones separate from the Marleyan population. Being low-class citizens, living in the city call Liberio.

The reason why you are out is that you have been hanging out with your best friend for a while. He is a bit older than you and lives with his grandparents. You like hem, they are nice. His grandmother can cook the most delicious food, and his grandfather tells great stories.

Your father had told you that he had "royal blood" but your friend never talked about his parents. You never know what happened to them. The one time you asked him, his eyes were full of pain, fear and you think also some regret. He said he couldn't talk about them, and you knew you shouldn't push the matter anymore.

You had met him one day, right after school. Some older Kids were being bullies, making fun of you. They kicked you to the ground. He had saw them and had run to help you. After that, you became friends.

Your mom had even stopped picking you up after school, because you new friend always walked you home. You lived only a few blocks away from his house. The boy was around 8 years old at that time, and you were 6. He had short, light blond hair, deep blue eyes and was taller than you. He was also really smart.

Only a few months after meeting him he got transfered to some special "school" where he was getting ready to become a soldier.

Your mother wanted to send you there too. But your father was against it, claiming that your recurrent weak health condition would never make you a good candidate. Of curse, you didn't understand most of those things at that time.

Nowadays, 6 years later, even though You don't get to see him as much as you used to, you remained friends. Every time he had some times off he would spend it with his grandparents or you.

Today, sitting in his grandparents house's porch, the boy took your hand in his and looked up, to the gray stormy sky.

"Some day I'll become a warrior. I will save us from the devils. Then my grandparents and me will be Marleyan citizens. And you and I will get married." He said full of determination.

"We are too Young to get married Zeke" you blushed and looked at him.

"I know silly. I meant when we are older" he smiled, never letting go of your hand.


	2. The Warrior - Ch 2

Your body is leaned against a wall, near the exit of the intermiated zone. You are lost in your own thoughts while waiting from him to came back.

Suddenly you became aware of the Public Security Authorities officer that has approached you. He seems to be iin his thirties. He is average height, with short black hair and brown eyes. He is wearing the PSA uniform.

"Hello young lady, what are you doing here?" He talks in a friendly tone, but you know better.

"Hello officer, I'm just waiting for someone. Is this a restricted area? If it is, I'm sorry, I didn't know..." You try to sound calm, failing horribly at it.

"Well, no, it isn't, but is not common to see such a nice creature hanging around here, how are you waiting for?" He asks tilting his head.

"I'm..." You try to say something but the words wont come out.

"Who ever he is I'm sure I can show you a better time than he can..." He smirks leaning closer to you. He presses one of his hands against the wall, so that you are trapped between the wall and him.

"Sr, please, I have to go, please, step away..." You shutter, trying to escape from him but not sure of what to do.

"(Name)?, hey! What's going on? Leave her alone"

You sigh whit relief when you hear Zeke's voice. A pair of hands grab the guard from behind and yank him away. The man looks back at Zeke and then to you.

"Oh so this is what you were waiting for? An Eledian attempt of a soldier? You could have had a real Marleyan." He said arrogantly, pointing at Zeke.

"Come on (Name), we are leaving" Zeke holds you by the arm and pulls you away.

"Are you crazy? What were you doing there!? You can't be near the exit, is too dangerous!" He is yelling at you. He seems genuinely worried and looks really tired.

Almost 9 years had pass since the two of you meet. He is still training to serve as a potential Warrior for the Marley government. 

Your relationship with him can be described as "complicated". Most people that knows you consider you two to be a couple. But apart from having a really close relationship the truth is that after all these years you had never shared a kiss. Being secretly in love with him all these time hasn't been easy. When you were younger he used to talk about the two of you getting married, starting a family and things like that, but that just seemed to be some childish fantasys. Now that you are not kids anymore he usually has some demonstrations of affection towards you, but they do not go past holding hands, hugging or some sporadic quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, I was waiting for you. I went by your house and your grandmother told me you have being training non-stop, and I almost never get to see you now" You purse your lips and gave him an apologetic look.

The young men near you stops walking and looks at you. He has changes a lot in the past years. He has grown taller. Under his uniform it's noticeable his broad, toned body. His blond hair is longer, messier, and he is just starting to grow matching mustache and beard. He also wears circular glasses. In your opinion those last ones, along with the beard make him look older than he is, but still, he looks good.

"It's ok, but don't do that again. How knows what that animal could have done to you" He sighs

"I will be more careful, I promise. Zeke, you look exhausted"

"I have to tell you something. Came on, lets go to my house, we can talk there" he mutters grabbing your wrist and dragging you again.

Arriving at his house you discover it is empty. His Grandfather probably is still at work and his grandmother must be at the local market. You don't feel uncomfortable, It's not you first time here, you have being in his house many times in the past.

You follow him to his room, he sits on his bed and you sit next to him.

"Ok, what do you wanted to tell me that couldn't been told in the street?" You ask curiously.

"I have been chosen to become a warrior" He says looking down.

"Zeke that's great! But why you look so sad? It isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, I was. But do you know what that implicates?" He looks back to you

"You mean, becoming a titan shifter? I only know what they teach us in school about that...you have to eat someone?" your voice became weak, suddenly you feel sick to your stomach.

"Yes, becoming a titan shifter means that I have to eat someone, to gain his power... and shifters only live for 13 years after gaining his powers" his eyes are glum and sad.

"What? No! That cant be right... only 13 years? Why?" you gasp.

"It is call the "Curse of Ymir" He murmurs.

You can feel your hands are starting to shake, you hold body is. Tears are stinging at the corners of your eyes and you try your best to hold them back.

"Then don't, quit, don't do it. They will have to find someone else" You try to reason with him.

"That's not how it works, you know it. There is no turning back now" he says calmly, even though you know him well enough to know that he is pretending.

You can't contend the pain anymore and just sob uncontrollably throwing your arms around his neck. He is Surprised at first but soon he is hugging you back. This action make you cry even harder, thinking about how they are going to still from you so much time with him. How they are condemning him. Zeke starts to stroke your hair gently, trying to comfort you.

"It's OK, we still have time" he whispers in your ear.

Your sobbing starts lessen a little. You pull away and look at him. He looks back at you, your eyes locking for just a second before he tangles his fingers through the back of your hair and brings you closer as he pushes his lips on yours.


	3. The Warrior - Ch 3

"(Name)"

I feel someone is lightly shacking my arm. My mind is fuzzy, the last remnants of a dream being chased away by the voice calling me. It wasn't a nice dream, it was more like a nightmare.

"Wake up dear"

I wonder how long I'd been sleeping. I blink, shut my eyes, blink again, finally opening my eyes.My sight takes a moment before focusing in the face that is leaned next to me, calling me.

"Mrs. Jaeger?" Suddenly my eyes are wide open.

"Sorry dear, but your mother is here looking for you. She is waiting for you at the door" She explains in a low voice.

I try to sit on the bed but a pair of arms wrapped around my body forbid me to do so. I turn my head to the side and see Zeke sleeping next to me. We are lying on his still made bed, and fully dressed (Thank good). I look at her blushing.

Mrs Jaeger looks back at me with a tender smile in her face before whispering again. "I will tell your mother you are coming, don't worry".

I sigh in relive as she leaves Zeke's room and I try to get off his grip without waking him up. At least his grandmother seems to be ok with the fact that she just caught me sleeping in her grandchild bed.

I don't remember falling asleep. All I can remember is crying my eyes out, Zeke holding me, and the kiss. Not just the kiss, lots of kisses. I feel my face blushing madly again. But now I also realize it wasn't a nightmare. It's the truth. I'm going to lose him.

Biting my lip in pain I push those thought away, to the back of my mind.

Finally, managing to get away from his grip I look at him once more and place a quick kiss on his cheek. He moves slightly but doesn't wake up.

Walking out of his room I walk trough the small living room, to the front door. The sun is setting. I realize we had slept a lot.

My mother is there, talking to Mrs Jaeger. I gulped. But for my relief non of them seem to be mad at me.

"Here she is. Not to worry dear, I know you haven't seen Zeke in a while and I'm sure you were too tired. I know he has been training and studying a lot. And you are studying too right?" Her voice quiet and soft. This woman is a saint. I nod and slowly move forward, to my mother.

"(Name) I was worried about you, you were gone for hours" My mother frowns.

"I'm really sorry." I lower my head.

"Come on, lets go home" She signals me to follow her.

We say goodbye to Mrs Jaeger and start walking back home.

"So, are you and Zeke finally a couple?" She asks me in a playful tone, catching me completely off guard.

"Mom! that's none of your business!"

"Ohh come on! I want grandchildren someday!" She says still laughing at me.

"And you know, if Zeke gets picked to be a warrior of Marley he will be granted with Marleyan citizenship! that means that his family will be too, and that includes his wife. You could leave the interminate zone and..."

"He will be a warrior, and he will die in 13 years. You know about that? the Curse of Ymir?" I dont let her finish her sentence.

She looks at me a little shocked. "Well yes, I know it, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't remember that, I don't know why I didn't know it, but it seems I'm the only one who didn't." I mumble.

"Well maybe because we don't really talk about it at home. Since you weren't even consider a candidate for the warrior program an all..." I can swear she sounds disappointed.

"Yes, I know, I was always sick..." I roll my eyes.

"Well yes. Now you are ok, but it's too late anyway"

"Sorry mother for not being able to sacrifice my life so that you could live outside this place" I spit out the words. full of rage. Now I understand why she wants me to marry Zeke, so she can also come with me and live outside the internment zones.

"You dont have to be so bitter, is not an attractive quality on a lady, honey." She says with disapproval. "So are you sure your friend is going to be a warrior? that's great! his grandparents must be so proud. And you still can merry him you know?"

"Mom just stop it with the marriage thing! I'm not marrying anyone!! In fact, I was thinking about start looking for a job"

"A job? well, that would be nice, that way you can contribute in the house" she looks at me raising an eyebrow.

 _Yes, and also that way I can start saving money and some day move away from you..._ I thought


	4. The Warrior - Ch 4

While gathering my things and preparing to go out I can't stop thinking about what happened the previous afternoon. I can still feel his arms around me, the warmth of his chest, his lips on mine. I knew the memory would last forever.... after all, having your first kiss is supposed to be an important event, isn't it?

"I'm going to the market, see you later!" I yell as I leave my house. Closing the door and turning around I see Zeke standing outside. I let out a "Yelp!" Do to the surprise.

"Hey! Sorry, did I scared you?" he asks taking a step back.

"No, no, its just I didn't see you there. What are you doing?" I try to sound normal.

"Looking for you. I was about to knock"

"Oh OK. I was on my way to the market..."

"Can I join you?" He asks

"Sure"

We start walking together and I nervously look at him. Something is different.

"Hey! You shaved that plush thing!" I tease pointing at his face.

"What?" He frowns "Oh yes. But I'm thinking about just letting it grow" He touches his own face and shrugs.

"Really? You think you can grow a bear?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Sure I can" He glares at me.

I laugh but all of a sudden start to feel anxious and nervous. Why do I feel like this around someone I have known for such a long time?

As we walk the streets of Liberio people stop us to congratulate Zeke. News run fast here, and everybody feels it's such an honor for him to be one of the next Warriors.

I walk by one of the fruits stand and start picking out some apples. He's breaks the sudden awkward silence between us.

"We are not going to talk about what happened?" He asks. "I woke up and you were gone"

"Yes, my mother went looking for me. Your grandmother woke me up" I say pretending I'm interested in the fruit on my hand.

"She didn't told me that. She only said that you had left with your mother" He says looking around, Like he really doesn't care about any of that.

"It was a bit uncomfortable... But she was nice. She didn't say anything about us being there..."

"I kissed you. We kissed" He cuts me off, looking at me.

"Yes, we did" I answer lowering my voice and looking away. I don't feel comfortable talking about this with all this people around us. 

Realizing this, he takes my hand and leads me to a small empty alley nearby, which the merchants use to keep fruit crates and empty boxes.

Now we are alone, facing each other. I'm expecting him to say something, but he pushes me against the wall, his hands holding my face, and kisses me immediately. I'm Surprised but I kiss him back. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. I can feel he is the one surprised now. We both melt into kiss.

All of a sudden he pulls away, both breathing heavily.

"I have to go back. I have to go back to the Headquarters, and probably this is the last time you are going to see me just... human"

He looks so self-confident, but I know he is scared. Leaning forward I pull him closer again, holding him strongly.

"I love you, Zeke. And I don't care what you are. I'll still love you" I whisper to him, blushing.

He stares at me with wide eyes.

"You do? You shouldn't." He shakes his head, looking down. "Who knows when I may be sent to war, and who knows where..." He mutters.

"I don't care I'll wait for you. Every time, I'll be here" and I meant it.

He looks at me again. His eyes now full of determination.

"I love you (Name). And I will come back for you. Every time."


	5. The Warrior - Ch5

More than a month went by without seeing or hearing from Zeke. But today, He, along with five other kids, are presented to a large crowd that has gathered around to see the new generation of warriors. He is now a Titan shifter. They all are.

Two are girls, a blond one, Annie, who is very quiet and has a sad look on her face. A brunette, call Pieck, who looks like she is half asleep. The others 3 are boys. 2 brunettes, one is call Bertholdt, he is taller than the rest and looks quite nervous or afraid, and Marcel, who has smart and curious eyes. The other boy is blond, his name is Reiner. He appears to be really proud of being a warrior. Zeke is the oldest one. He is standing tall and looking straight. My hearts stops when I see him.

The announcements are over and I walk through the crowd, trying to find Zeke.  
I spot him near the platform, standing next to two officers. They look like high ranked Marleyan Soldiers. I keep walking in his direction. I'm just a few feet’s away from him when he notices me in the crowd. I see the surprise in his eyes, but he doesn’t move. His eyes move to one of the soldier next to him, and he turns his back on me. I stand there in shock for a moment.

Of course, what was I expecting? A big hug? A scream of joy? A big happy face? He can't do any of those things now, and I know it, but still, I feel sad. I turn around and start walking away. I see Zeke´s grandparents and some of my other friends in the crowd as I walk by, friends I had made during school, or from my neighborhood, but I don't stop talking with any of them, I don't even want them to see me, I just want to get home.

I have already walked a couple of blocks away, looking down and lost in my thoughts when I feel someone taking me by the arm. I turn around and I see Zeke. He is breading a little more heavily than usual, like he was running.

"Where are you going?" he asks me.

I look at him surprised before quickly embracing him. He hugs me back, wrapping his arms around my body. I feel safe and my worries disappear.

“I've miss you” I whisper against his chest

“I've miss too. I’m sorry, I couldn’t talk to you back there; I was with one of the chiefs and a commander.” He says hugging me tighter

“I know, I understand. I was worried about you. How are you? How do you feel?” I ask him pulling away, so I can see his face.

"I'm OK. I don't feel that different. I meant to write to you but everything has been so crazy, I wasn't even sure what day I was living..."

"Don't worry, I'm just happy you are OK. Are you staying or you have to go back?"

“I'm staying for a couple of days. But hey! Let’s go back, I want you to meet the others”

He takes my hand and guides me back. There are fewer people there now. He lets go of my hand when he sees the other Warriors.

They notice our presence and turn their attention to us.

“Hey Guys, this is my… she is (Name)” he stutters a little. “(Name) this is Annie, and Bertholdt, Pieck, Reiner and Marcel”  
They all smile and greet me.

Zeke starts talking about something with Marcel, and I notice another kid standing behind him. He looks a lot like Marcel, but he is a bit younger and has light hair. He is looking down, with a sad face. I approach him.

“Hi, I'm (Name)” I reach out my hand towards him.

“Hi, I'm Galliard” He says looking at me and shaking my hand.

“Nice to meet you Galliard. Are you and Marcel related? you look alike”

“Yes, he is my brother”

“Oh I see! I imagine you are really proud of him, right?” I smile trying to cheer him up.

“Yes, sure. But I was supposed to go with him…” He says looking away

“Sorry, what?” I ask confused

He is about to answer when Zeke interrupt us.

“Oh so you met Porco. He is Marcel's brother.” He explains looking at me. I'm guessing the boy doesn't like his first name.

“Yes, I did” I say smiling at Galliard again.

“Yeah, don't call me that please, Zeke” He looks at him with a disgusted face “I have to go find my parents. Nice to meet (Name)” he says before waiving goodbye and walking away.

We turn to face the others that are still there.

“We have to go too, but I suggest you guys go see your families and get some rest, we will meet in the headquarters in a couple of days” Zeke tells the other warriors.

They answer with “Sure”, “Of course” and one of them even calls him “Sr”.

We start walking away, not really sure where we a heading.

“What was that about?” I inquire him.

“What?” He frowns

“That “Sr” thing, and they were a little formal with you”

“That's because I'm their Warchief” He gloated, smirking.

“You are!? Well congratulation!” I smile and hug him.

He puts his hand under my chin and raises my head towards him, brushing his lips against mine in a sweet kiss.

“Thank you. So, what do you want to do today? I'm all yours” his mouth curls upwards in a smile.


	6. The Warrior - Ch 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some sexual content

Pulling away from the hug I look up to face him.

"Really? But what about your grandparents? I'm sure they have missed you too."

"I will see them tonight, don't worry. So what do you want to do?"

I  turned my gaze to the sky; the once beautiful blue horizon now had  taken on a darkening gray that suggests the welcoming of a storm.

"It seems It's about to rain, maybe we can go to my house?" I offer

He looks up to the sky, back to me and shrugs.

"Ok, lets go"

Arriving at my house I unlock the door and push it open. It's all oddly quiet.

"This is strange" I tell Zeke who just came in behind me.

"I know my father it's at work but I thought my mother will be here" I say looking around the house.

"Maybe she is out doing some shopping or at one of your neighbor's houses?" He suggests in a loud voice for me to hear him.

"Yes, maybe. OK, so we are alone I guess" I shrug

"I guess we are" He says with a big smirk, walking towards me.

_Is he thinking what I'm thinking?_

Before  I can say anything he is already pressing his lips on mine. I can feel  the urge and desire in the kiss. I kiss him back, throwing my arms  around his neck. Without breaking the kiss he pulls my legs up and I  wrapped them around his waist. Without a word he goes into my bedroom,  laying me down on the bed. We kept kissing, touching and hugging each  other.

"I love you so much" He murmurs into my ear.

"I love you too, and I-I want to be with you Zeke" I whisper, my voice trembling.

He pulls away and looks into my eyes, surprised.

"Are  you sure? I don't know when I'll be gone, but It probably will be soon  and I don't know if I'll came back and... You deserve better" He sighs. His eyes are full of sadness. He looks away.

I know it would be the first time for both of us, and I don't want it to be with anybody else.

I take his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me.

"Are  you backing out on your word? I told you, I'll wait for you as long as I  have to. And you told me you would come back. So don't say those things. I don't want anybody else, only you" I can sense my face is turning red.

I'm still holding his face when he leans forward,  kissing me again, hungrily. Before I know it, all our clothes are laying on the floor. I hear the rain pattering against my bedroom's window.

It  is one of the most intense experiences of my life. Painful at first,  but he takes it slow, trying to make me feel comfortable, and I trust  him. The pain is replaced with pleasure. We melt into each other, all  our feelings and emotions shown in what we are doing.

Afterward,  we are lying in bed. We stare at each other, smiling and catching our  breath. He puts his arms around me, and I cuddle closer to him.

He is about to say something when we hear someone is at the front door.


	7. The Warrior - Ch 7

We get dress as fast as we can. I ran my fingers through my hair to straighten it out a bit and run to the front door. It's not only locked, but the key is still there.

I think for a moment: did I lock the door? I left the key on the lock?. Then I remember that Zeke was the last to came in. He must have done it in case somebody came.

I unlock the door to find my mother standing in the rain. She doesn't look happy.

"(Name)! Why did you leave your key on the lock? I've been trying to come in for 5 minutes, don't you Know is raining!?" She says storming into the house, carrying some plastic bags.

“Sorry mom. I was at the kitchen and I didn't hear the door. I thought I have taken out the key and Zeke was..." Looking around in panic I think that maybe he is still at my room getting dress. I ran out so quickly that maybe I didn't give him enough time.

At the same time I see Zeke coming out of the bathroom, fully dress. That's a relief.

"(Name) I think someone is at the door” He says acting distracted.

"Zeke! How nice to see you dear! Congratulations! I'm sure your grandparents are so proud of you” My mom says walking towards him and giving him a quick hug.

“Thank you ma'am, is nice to see you to. And yes, they are” He gives her a bright smile.

“I'm going to put this food in the kitchen, Are you joining us for dinner?” she asks him, smiling.

"Oh, I really appreciate the offer, but I have promised my grandparents I would have dinner with them. I haven't seen them in a while, and they want to celebrate. Sorry." He quickly apologizes

"Zeke is also a Warchief now, mom" I guess I'm proud of him too.

"Really? That's amazing! Well congratulations again then! And of curse, I understand that you wan to be with your family." She gives him a bright smile. "Name, help me with these bags. You take a seat" She tells him pointing at the living room.

“I can help you” He offers

“No, no, It's OK, we can do it” she replies gesturing him to stay where he is.

I go into the kitchen with my mother and help her while Zeke sits in the living room. I'm storing the last fruits when the front door opens and my father comes in.

He says hello to Zeke and also congratulates him. After, he came to say hello to me and my mother.

"(Name) I heard that Mr. Greens is looking for someone to help him in the market. Maybe you can go talk to him tomorrow" My father tells me while he sits in one of the couches in the living room, next to Zeke.

"Help in the Markets?" He asks, looking at my father and then at me.

"You haven't told him you are looking for a job?" My mother asks me

"No, not yet" I say, shrugging.

"You are looking for a job? Why?" Zeke asks me, confused.

"Because I want to have my own money, I can't live off of my parents all my life..." I explain him.

"I think Mrs. Rose was looking for someone to help her at the pharmacy too" My mother suggest.

"You can work at the Headquarters in Marley" He says, out of nowhere.

Both my parents and I turn to look at him with wide eyes.

"In Marley?" My mother asks a little socked.

"At the headquarters? You mean in the Military Headquarters?" My father asks surprised, narrowing his eyes.

"What do you mean? Doing what exactly?" I ask.

"Well, The type of job is not the best, but is not that bad...you probably would have to help organize documents, Books, Papers, but also maybe run some errands and do some cleaning...they hire Eledians now and then, because They can pay them less that what a Marleyan would settle for. But it is a better payment than the one you could have here." He explains.

“But how would I leave Liberio?” I frown

“Like I do. They give you a signed permission” He shrugs

“That would be great (Name)! Right honey?” My mom asks my father. She gets all exited with the idea.

“Yes, I think so. I have heart about that, is true. But wouldn't it be dangerous?” My father asks, being more cautious.

“No, well, I don't know. I don't think so, Sr" Zeke looks at him. I think he is having second thoughts.

“It's true that they don't like us, but if you are respectful and do your job right, they just leave you alone” He smiles softly.

I think about it for a moment. Being an Eledian I have never leaved Liberio, I never steeped foot outside the internment zone. And this job would not only be an opportunity to go out of here for some hours a day, but also to earn money more quickly and specially to be near Zeke, and be able to see him more often.

“I want that job. Can you help me?” I ask him, feeling determinate to get it.

“Yes, I could talk to my superior tomorrow and ask him if there is any position open to work there, but are you sure you want it?” He lets out a long sigh.

“Yes, I am. Please ask him” I beg him.

"Ok, I will. I have to go now, my grandparents are probably expecting me, and luckily it isn't raining anymore" He says standing up and heading to the front door.

"I walk you out"

After he had said goodbye to my parents we walk out of my house. The sun was starting to set and I could feel that pleasant smell that frequently comes after the rain.

"Like I said before, I will talk to my superior tomorrow and I let you know ok?" He looks at me.

"Sure, Thank you"

"And... about what happened earlier, how are you feeling? Are you ok? You don't regret it, do you?" He asks, looking down and scratching the back of his head.

I lightly shake my head. "I'm fine. I feel fine, and I absolutely don't regret it. Do you?" All of the sudden I'm starting to feel insecure.

He lifts his face and looks at me, his eyes widen. His hands hold mines tightly.

"What? no! Of course not! I love it, I love you" Zeke hurries to say, blushing a little.

I sigh in relief and lean forward to kiss him.

"I love you too" I say with a big smile.

"See you tomorrow" He chuckles and smiles back before starting walking back to his home.

I watch his figure until he is out of my sight, before stepping back to my house.


	8. The Warrior - Ch 8

The following day, I'm at my house doing some chores and thinking about what happened the previous day, when someone knocks at the front door. Looking out I see Zeke. He is wearing his Marleyan uniform.

"Hey! Good morning, you look good. Come in!" I smile and move, so he can enter the house.

He comes in and gives me a quick kiss.

"Hi. Thanks. You need to change and come with me" He looks anxious.

"Ok, where?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"You are meeting chief Magath, for that job we talk about yesterday. I told him I knew someone who was interested, and he asked me to take you there. Put on some more formal clothes and your arm-band. I have a temporary singed permission for you to go out of Liberio"

My eyes widen with that last part.

"Y-You do? I mean, now? I have to go right now? Out there?" I stutter

"Yes (Name), now, wasn't this what you wanted?" He asks me a little irritated

"Yes, sure, sorry. It's just that you caught me by surprise. I'll go change. Be right back"

After putting on a long black skirt, a white shirt, black boots and my black jacket with the armband on the sleeve, I leave the house and follow Zeke to the Headquarters.

Looking around while walking through the streets of Marley I notice how people stared at us with disgusted looks on their faces.

"They really don't like us, do they?" I ask looking around

Zeke, who has been looking forward all the time, looks at me and then around.

"Just ignored them" he says, looking forward again. "So, What is the real reason you want a job?" He asks glancing at me.

The question took me by surprise.

"I want to help my parents.." I say hesitating

"And...?"

"And I want to save money, so I can move out" I let out a long sigh.

He says nothing at first, but after a moment looks at me.

"Really? OK then." He smirks

\---------------------------------------------

After arriving at the Military HQ Zeke guides me to Magath office. Before knocking on the door he turns to face me.

"Remember he is a Maleyan officer. Be respectful, don't talk unless he asks you to and try to be as brief as possible with what you say, OK?"

I nod in reply and he knocks the door.

"Come in" A deep voice calls from inside the office.

Zeke enters first.

"Good afternoon Sr. I brought (Name) (Last name), as you instructed"

"Good, send her in"

Zeke moves away from the door and signals me to come in before leaving.

Theo Magath is a medium high, well build, grown up man, with light eyes and a thin beard and mustache. His hair is short and dark. He is wearing the standard Marleyan soldier uniform. He is standing near his desk and sits down after I come in.

"Good afternoon Sr, thank you for seeing me" I say shyly

"Come in, take a sit" He signals me the chair across from his desk

I walk over to his desk and sit down, resting my hand over my lap and nervously looking at them.

"Look at me" He orders

I flinch and look up to face him

"Sorry, Sr"

He stands up and starts walking back and forth, always facing me and with a serious look on his face.

"So, I don't usually take in account suggestions form my cadets, but as Jaeger has proved to be faithful warrior, and he seems to think that you are up to the task, so I'm willing to give you a chance"

He then proceeds to explain me about the job, which consists pretty much on what Zeke had already told me. I'm going to work at a big office which is pretty similar to a small library, sorting files, book, and researches, among other things. The payment is better that what they normally offered in Liberio, and I can keep studying during the morning and come to work during the afternoon.

"You must wear the uniform that we are going to give you, and your armband, all the time. You will have a permission to leave Liberio and came into Marley, but you may only use it to make your way from the exit to here. If someone finds you wandering around you will be punished, understood?"

"Yes Sr"

"In that case, I will see you on Monday, (Last name). You can go now"

"Thank you, Sr"

I have already stood up and walked to the door when he spokes again. I froze, facing the door.

"One more thing. I don't know what kind of relationship you and Jaeger have, but you keep that away from here. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sr" I murmur before leaving.

Once outside the office I spot Zeke standing in the hallway not to far away. I start walking in his direction when he notices me.

"How did it go?"

"He is scary, but I have the job" I say whit a big smile.

He leans closer as if he is about to hug me, but after hesitating for a second he leans back and places a hand over me shoulder, lightly squeezing it.

"Congratulations" He smiles sweetly. "Now, one more thing. I want you to learn some self-defence techniques and I'm going to teach you."

"What? Why?" I frown.

"Because I have been thinking about that time that PSA officer was all over you. If I haven't been there at the right time who knows what could have happened. And if you are going to work here you are gonna have to deal with lost of guys like him here and in the streets on your way to the HQ. So just to be safe. It isn't like you are going to become a solider or a warrior but at least you are going to be able to defend your self"

After think about it for a moment I agree.

"You are right, ok, when do we start?"

"We can start tomorrow. And from now one after you get home from here, you wait for me there. I will come pick you up, and we can go training. OK?"

"OK!"

\------------------------------------

 

I have been working for some weeks now.  
At the HQ I have to keep a low profile, but now and then I run into one or two of the other warriors and have a quick chat with them. Some are more social than others, but they are all nice to me.

I also see Porco quite often. He is not a warrior yet but he will become one with the next generation. That's why he keeps training. Although not as much or as often as before.

My routine consists on going to classes during the morning, working during the afternoon and training whit Zeke until sunset.

I'm excused to tell the least but I have almost just managed to learn all the self-defence techniques he is teaching me.

Today, I'm at home waiting for him. It's almost sunset and I haven't heard from him. I also didn't saw him at the HQ, but I assumed he was training with the other warriors. They move to a separated location, away from the city, when they have to change into Titan forms.

It's getting late, so I decide to go over his house to see if he is there. His grandmother opens the door for me. She looks worried.

"Oh hello dear, how are you? I didn't expect to see you so soon" I can see the sadness in her eyes. What is going on?

"Hi Mrs Jaeger, sorry to bother you at this hour, is Zeke here?"

Her eyes widen in surprise. "You don't know?" She gasps.

"Know what?" I ask in a trembling voice.

"They came looking for him really early this morning. They were sent to war"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The war mentioned here is not the" Paradis Island Operation" but the first war they are send to, in an unnamed nation, one year after inheriting the titans powers. (Manga 95)


	9. The Warrior - Ch 9

The first weeks had been hell.

He was gone. He was gone and I haven’t even had the chance to say goodbye. I had cried my eyes out for days. My parents were starting to feel more and more worried about me.

Now, nine months later, I'm still sad, I still miss him every day, and the worst part is that every day that passes I’m more afraid of him not coming back. But I have learned to live with the feeling. I have to, because even if he comes back, he will probably leave again soon.

I just keep living like I did before this. I attend my classes, I go to work, I came back home. I also visit Zeke's grandparent 3 or 4 times a week, to see how they are doing.

The only person I feel I can talk about this is Porco, but he has his own reasons to be worried, His brother went to war too, along with his friends. And I'm sure he stills resents no being chosen to become a warrior, so I don’t want to make him feel even worst.

Today, after having lunch I change my clothes and get ready to go to the HQ. After crossing the barrier I walk alone and get to the big building. I always enter by one of the small sides doors. I'm not allowed to use the front door. That's only for first class citizens and military officers. I don’t mind it anyway. It's closer to the library and it’s a quieter route.

I have reached the door, looking down, lost in my own thoughts when I hear voices. Familiar voices.

Looking up I see a group of people at the end of the hall. My heart stops and my eyes widen in shock. They are here. They are back, all of them.

All I can see of Zeke is his back. He is talking to some Maleyan soldier. Pieck, who is standing in front of them suddenly, notices me. She raises her hand a little and waves at me, smiling shyly. Zeke sees her and turns around to face me. We both look at each other, frozen.

Finally, I realize I have to move. Nervously unlocking the door I step into the library and close it behind me, resting my forehead against the door, closing my eyes and breathing heavily.

All I want is to run to him and hug him. But I can’t. I can't do that here and It's killing me.

Suddenly I feel the door being slowly open. I take a step back. Zeke comes in and I close it behind him.

We look at each other for a second. He smiles at me and I smile back, felling the tears welling up.

I run to him, hugging him tightly and resting my head on his chest. I can’t hold the tears anymore and I feel them falling down my face. He hugs me back, resting his chin over my head.

“I was so worried. I've missed you so much” I say in a trembling voice.

“I missed you too” He says pulling away.

I look up and our eyes meet again. I really want to kiss him so badly.

He seems to be thinking the same, because he murmurs something like:

“To hell with it!” Before pushing me into the nearest wall and slamming his lips onto mine.

I realize my eyes are wide open because of the surprise. I slowly close them, melting into the kiss.

His hands are on my hips, holding me thigh and pressing me against his body and the wall. I wrap my arms around his neck. The kiss is long, passionate but yet sweet and I get lost in it.

After what seems like an eternity we pull away, He lightly biting my lower lip. I can tell my cheeks are completely blushed.

I rest my forehead against his.

“I love you” I say softly.

“I love you too” He says smiling.

Stepping back, he grabs both of my hands.

"How have you been?? Are you ok? Have you seen my grandparents?" He asks with concern

"I'm ok, and yes, I have been visiting them regularly, they are fine, don't worry. But How are you? Are you ok? When did you come back?"

"That´s really nice of you, thank you for taking care of them" Zeke lightly squeezes my hands "And I'm fine, the mission was a success, they are really happy with us. We just got here a few hours ago" He smiles and I smile back.

"I'll go see my grandparents now, and I'll come by your house later ok?. I have to go, before someone comes looking for me here" He says turning around to face the door.

"Wait!" I grab him by the sleeve "Can I say hello to the others before you go? I promise to be quick and no too emotional"

He looks at me surprised and nods. "Of course, lets go"

I follow him to the kitchen, all the warriors are there. They seem tired but happy to be back. After saying hello to them and a quick chat They all leave, heading back to Liberio to see their families. Before leaving, Zeke promises me again that he will go by my house later. I nod in agreement and go back to work.

I'm finishing storing some books when a Cadet walks in. He is carrying a couple of envelopes and some files. He places them on my desk and leaves.

I'm not suppose to look at any of that. All I have to do is store the files in the assigned drawer and keep them organized. But one of envelopes catches my attention. It's signed by the "Titan Biology Research Society". Examining the envelope and notice that it's not completely sealed. 

I walk to the door and lock it before turning back to my desk and carefully taking out the contents of the envelope.


	10. The Warrior - Ch 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 10! Not much to say, just thank you to the few people that keep reading this story.

I take out all the files from inside the envelope and scatter them around on top of my desk.  
I pick them up and study them one by one, as quick as I can. The last one ends up been the one that catches my attention the most.

I finish looking at them and start placing them inside the envelope once again. Suddenly I hear loud steps on the hallway, approaching the library. I return to my task as fast as I can, trying to leave everything the same as it was when they left it here.

Someone is at door. I see the doorknock shaking and the door being push.

"Why is this door lock!?" Someone yells from outside.

I run to the door and unlock it.

A tall young soldier is looking at me. His face is red and angry.

"Sorry Sr, I didn't notice it was lock. There must be a problem with the door..." I say the first thing that come to mind

"I need the papers someone left here by mistake" He looks at my desk.

I run to get them.

"Here. And sorry again, Sr"

"Did you open this?" He asks me pointing at the envelope.

I feel a chill running down my spine.

"N-no Sr, I didn't" I say in a trembling voice.

He studies my face for a couple of seconds.

"You'd better not..." He says before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

I lean against the door and let out a long sigh in relief.

\-----------------------------------

Later that day Zeke comes by my house a couple of hours before sunset. I invite him in, but he insists on taking a walk. After I inform my parents, and they come out to greet him we wave them goodbye and walk away.

"Where are we going?" I ask looking at him

"I want to show you something, is a surprise. It's better to see it with some sun light, so we have to hurry" He explains taking my hand and Intervening his fingers with mine.

We are passing by a small bridge that goes over a canal when He lets go of my hand and takes a cigarette out of his jacket's chest pocket. He stops walking to light it up.

"Since when do you smoke?" I ask surprised

"Since a couple of months" He shrugs

I look at him with concern.

"You shouldn't do that" I frown.

He leans back against the bridge rail and gives me a side look.

"Why? Because it's going to kill me?" He smirks

"It's not funny Zeke" I shake my head no.

"It kinda is" His smirk grows wider

"Your Titan is kinda scary" I say without thinking. 

_I mentally facepalm. Way to chance the subject!_

"What!?" his eyes widen in Surprised. "My titan? When you did saw it? What are you talking about?"

"I-I saw some papers. Some soldier brought them today, but it was a mistake, they took them back" I look down at my shoes.

"And what was on those papers?" He put his finger on my chin and tilted my head up, so we are face to face

"It was from the "Titan Biology Research Society". I didn't even know that existed! There were mostly pictures, photos, reports, notes... It was a complete study about you and the other warrior. I didn't have too much time, so I didn't read all of it. But I read yours" I can't lie to him.

"I'm sorry, don't get mad" I apologize

Zeke throws the cigarette away and pulls me in for a hug.

"I'm not mad. Just worried. You know what can happen to you if they find out you are looking at that kind of documents? They would kill you" He hugs me tighter.

"I know. You are right" I hug him back.

"promise me you'll be careful ok?"

"Ok" I nod against his chest.

"And what did you read about me in those papers?" He asks pulling away.

"Well, It was mostly a description of your titan form, your abilities and something about one special ability of you that they couldn't understand why you have it." I look at him expecting his reaction.

He frowns but doesn't say anything.

"You can turn people into Titans?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh that. Yes, I can" He says, voice low and cold.

"They don't know why. Do you?" I dare to ask.

"Yes, I do" He says blankly, looking away.

A few seconds passed, and he looks at me again.

"You want me to tell you?"

I just nod. Zeke sighs and takes another cigarette from his pocket.

"Ok, I'll tell you"


	11. The Warrior - Ch 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Spoilers:  
> this chapter has lots of references to events that are described in chapter 86 of the manga.

"Come on, let's keep walking and I'll tell you" He lights his cigarette and starts walking. I follow. He looks down to the floor, like he is trying to organize his thoughts.

"My mother last name was Fritz" He finally says

"Fritz? Like in Ymir Fritz?" I ask surprised

"Yes. My mother was a descendant of the royal family." He explains

"And so are you" I point out the obvious, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, I know" He says raising an eyebrow.

"My father once said something about you maybe being from the royal family o something like that. But my mother told him that he was crazy and made him shut up, and he never mentioned it again." I glance at him.

"And That's for the best. He shouldn't talk about anything like that. It could be dangerous" He hurries to say while throwing his cigarette away. 

"So that's why your Titan is more powerful... It's because you have royal blood. If you had been the founding Titan..." I whisper, thinking about the implication of what I have just learned.

"You can't tell this to anyone you understand? Anyone!" He stops walking and graves me by the shoulders to face him.

"I-I know. I won't tell anybody, ever. I promise" I stutter a little scare of his outburst.

"Thank you. I know you won't. I trust you" He sighs and let go of me.

We keep walking in silence for a little while. Lot of doubts and questions came to my mind. Finally, I can keep the silence anymore.

"What happened to your parents?" I dare to ask.

Zeke looks at me with an overwhelming sadness sat in his eyes. I almost instantly regret asking.

"I'm sorry, forget it. You don't have to tell me.." I shake my head.

"No, It's OK. You deserve to know" He sighs and continues "My parents were part of something called "The Eldia Revivalists" They were part of a group of Eldia rebels; they wanted to get the power of the founding Titan in order to destroy Marley. When the Marley government announced that they were going to use Eldian children for the Warriors program my father saw it as an opportunity. I was a kid; this was even before I met you."

He looks at me; I nod and encourage him to continue. Zeke looks away before speaking again.

"My father decided that I should join the program, but like a spy for their group. My grandparents thought different. They were faithful to Marley, they still are... and I, I was being trained by the Marley authorities. I thought they were right, like my grandparents. I didn't want to be a traitor. So, I reported my parents to the authorities of Marley"

He stops walking and I stop by his side. I'm completely shocked and don't know what to say.

Everybody knows what happens to the Eldians that are traitors to Marley.

When I dare to look at him I notice he has his eyes close and is clenching his teeth. His hands are close into thigh fists, so thigh that his knuckles are turning white.

I lean closer to him and wrap my arms around him.

"It was not your fault. You were just a kid. Nobody should put their kid in that kind of position, or under so much pressure. I'm sorry I asked..." My words choke up in my throat.

"No, is fine. I should have told you sooner. It's just... It's something I don't like talking or even thinking about" He whispered as he strokes my hair.

"We don't have to talk about it ever again. Thank you for telling me all this" I say with a shy smile as I pull away.

Zeke nods with a faint smile.

Suddenly his expression changes.

"Look, we are almost there!" He takes my hand and pulls me with him.

He stops in front of a small house. It has a brown door and two big windows, and a nice front porch.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

He smiles but doesn't answer.

"Come on; let's take a look inside..." Zeke takes a small key out of his pocket and opens the front door.

He takes my hand again and guides me trough the house. It has a small living room/dining room, one bedroom, one bathroom, a small kitchen and a Small back yard.

"What do you think?" He asks facing me, his voice coated with excitement.

"It's lovely! But, whose house is this?" I ask confused.

Zeke wraps his arms around my waist and looks down at me.

"It's ours" He says with a big smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had plan for them to live together since chapter 3 I think, so nothing new there :p  
> Thank you for reading! and all your comments and opinions are welcome!


	12. The Warrior - Ch 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone had asked me for a little more drama...so here it is!  
> And I think you can expect some more coming soon...  
> Thank you for reading!

"Ours? why? How?" I ask astonished.

"Yes. Well, if you want it to be of course.” He smiles and looks around "I had planned to get this house for us since you told me you wanted to move out from your parent’s house. It belongs to one of my grandmother´s friends. Her husband died almost two years ago. She moved away with her daughter and this place has been empty since then. I wanted to bring you here sooner but... I had to go." He sighs "So... Do you want to move in with me?"

"I can´t believe you had all this planned so long ago! And of course I want to live here with you!" I smile and nod.

He leans closer and kisses me.

"But wait, are you sure we can afford this place? And how about your grandparents, they are ok with you moving out?" I ask.

"Yes, don’t worry, I can afford it. We still have some papers to sign but after that It`s ours. And about my grandparents, they are ok with it. It was about time I moved away. Besides, their house is only 10 minutes away, I can check on them regularly" He explains

"You can afford it? No way. If we live together we pay for things together. I don’t want you paying for everything" I frown and look at him.

He puts an arm around my shoulder “Ok, ok, we`ll pay for this together if that`s what you want”.

I nod “When can we move in?”

“Anxious Much?” he teases and I softly push him away laughing.

“I’m kidding. We can start moving things in whenever we want to. Here, this is your key, ” He takes a key form his pocket and hands it to me.

I take it and smile looking at it.

“I can`t believe we lived together” I whisper, trying to hold back happy tears.

He smiles and pulls me in for another hug "I love you" He wishpers in my ear.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later that day I wait for both of my parents to be home, and tell them the news. I’m sitting in the living room with them, sipping a cup of tea, waiting for their reaction.

My mother is thrilled as I expected.

“This is great sweetheart! I’m so happy for you! Right, honey?” She smiles and turns to ask my father.

“Yes, sure. But, shouldn’t you get married first?” He asks raising an eyebrow.  
My eyes widen “What?” I mumble.

“Of course they are! And children! I want grandchildren (Name)!” My mother gets all excited

This time I choke on my tea.

“W-what? Call down! Nobody said anything about marriage, and we are definitely not having kids” I stutter.

My parents look at each other.

“I don’t think is right for a lady to live with a man without being married” My father says

“That's correct. And what you mean you are not having kids? Why not?” My mother asks. The look on her face is completely different now.

“You are kidding, right? You know Zeke is a warrior and a titan shifter. He won’t live long even if he survives any war he gets sent to” I choke trying to hold back the tears. “You think I want to raise kids alone? And you think they won’t take our kids as future candidates to the warriors program? I don’t want my kids to go through that!” I spit out.

My parents look at me in silence.

“In that case I think this relationship is not good for you, dear” My father says shaking his head.

My mother looks at him. I know she wants me to marry Zeke so that they can go out of Liberio. But at the same time she doesn’t want her only daughter to be a young widow with no kids.

“Darling…” she sighs “You know we love Zeke, but your father is right. Maybe you should consider getting to know some other boy… someone with a more… normal life” She finally says, looking at me.

I look at the both of them, shocked. I can’t believe what I’m hearing. I know that what they are saying makes sense, but I always thought that they would support me anyway. They have known Zeke for years and they know how we feel about each other. I feel betrayed.

“I don’t care what you think!” I finally snap out. “I don’t want to meet anybody else! I’m old enough to live on my own! And I`m moving with Zeke whether you like it or not”  
I yell at them standing up and storming out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

Once in the street I finally start crying. I don’t know where to go. Sobbing, I put my hands in my pockets and feel something inside one of them. I take it out and look at it. Is the key to the house. I decide to go there.


	13. The Warrior - Ch 13

I'm sitting in the dark, in the empty living-room. I have my legs hug against my body and my forehead rested against my knees, still sobbing. I'm so lost in my thought that I almost didn't hear the front door opening and closing.

It is already dark outside, the only light in the room is the one entering through the windows, from the streets. I look up to see Zeke is standing in the living room door, looking at me. He is about to turn the lights on, but I stop him. I don't want him to see me like this. A complete sobbing mess.

"Don't. Just let the lights off." I plead.

"(Name)? Are you OK?" He asks, sitting next to me.

"Yes. No. I don't know, ” I sigh. “How did you find me?"

"I know what happened. I went by your house looking for you and I talked to your parents" He says, avoiding my glance.

"You did!? And what did they say?" I wipe off the tears with the back of my hand.

"Your mother told me that you had argued with them, and you ran away. She also told me what it was about." I can see from his expression that he is hurt.

“She did? I'm sorry, she shouldn't have mentioned…”

"I think they are right" He says cutting me off in the middle of the sentence.

"What!?" I try to read his face in the dark

"Well, they are! I'm just dragging you in with me in all my mess up life!" He says, trowing his arms up in the air. "Everybody knows that I'm not living a long life. And I don't want to have children. I'm not even suppose to have a family... Most of the previous warriors decided to avoid it. Not only because of our life conditions, but also because the Marley government thinks of it as a distraction from our duties" He sighs and seems to be having an internal battle with himself. 

"You... You idiot!" I yell, frustrated.

"Excuse me?" He eyes widen and he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"You hear me! You are an idiot! I don't care about any of that. I don't care if you only have a few more years to live! I may die tomorrow, or next week! There is no way of knowing that! And even if I live more than you, I want to be with you all the time we have left! And I don't want kids either! Do you really think it´s a good idea to bring children into THIS world? Of course not!" I just lose it.

"You never called me an idiot before..." He frowns, but has a small smile on his lips.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to... Maybe" I smile back, blushing a little.

"And what about marriage?" He asks seriously

"What about that?" I replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Are you OK with living together and not being married? Because, I know people are going to take this the wrong way. Not only your parents..." He explains.

"Yes. I don't care what they think" I say, feeling confident.

"Fine" He nods and puts an arm around me. “We should get going, it's late”

“I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here. I don't want to see my parents right now”

“What? But.. This hose is still empty! Where are you going to sleep?” He asks looking around.

“In the floor” I say like it’s the most obvious thing ever.

He looks at me, clearly debating if it´s worth it to argue with me.

“Fine. I know you are having a bad day, so I'm just letting you get away with all this. Let me see If those things are still here…” He says standing up

“Things? What things?” I ask, looking at him leave the room.

I see some lights being turned on and hear the sound of a door. A few minutes later, Zeke comes back with two really old blankets in his hands.

“The previous owner left some old, deteriorated things here. It's not much, but we can use them tonight” He explains while extending the blankets on the floor.

“At least we won't be sleeping directly on the floor” He smiles.

“We? You don’t have to stay here! Go home! You don’t have to sleep uncomfortable because of me, I'll be fine” I say standing up and walking towards him.

“You are crazy if you think I'm letting you stay here alone. Come on, l Let's go to bed” He points at the old rags on the floor with a smirk on his face and I can not help but laugh.

He takes off his jacket and lies down on the floor. I lie down next to him, resting my head on his chest. He uses his jacket to cover as much of us as he can and wraps his arm around me, pulling me even closer to him.

“Let me know if you are too cold ok?” He whispers, resting his chin over my head.

“Don't worry. This is perfect. Thank you for staying with me”

“No problem. I love you” He says kissing the top of my head.

“Love you too…” I babble before falling asleep.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I woke up to the sound of singing birds outside and the sunlight on my face. _"We need to wet curtains asap"_ I think, sitting up.

I'm still covered with Zeke's jacket, but he is gone.. My back is killing me.

I'm about to stand up when I hear the front door being open.

“Hey! You're up!” Zeke comes into the room and sits next to me.

“Yeah.. Where were you?” I ask, stretching out.

“I went home to grab something” He smiles and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Something? Like what?” I try to suppress a yawn.

Zeke sits up straight and takes both of my hands in his. Suddenly he looks really serious.

“Wha…?”

“Shh, just listen, ok?” He looks into my eyes and I start to feel uneasy.

“(Name), I almost didn’t sleep last night thinking about what we talked. I know you say you don't care about what other people think, but, I don't want to make things even harder than they already are for you" He squeezes my hands affectionately. "I want to ask you something"

He lets go of my hands and takes a small velvet box out of his pocket. I gulp.

"Zeke, what is that?" I shutter, pointing at the box. My heart pounds against my chest.

He smiles and opens the box. Inside there was a beautiful classic solitaire engagement ring.

"(Name), would you be my fiancee?" He asks, trying to sound confident, but I could tell he was nervous. My heart melted right there.

"Of course!!" I yell excited, wrapping my arms around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations reader! seems like you may be the next "Mrs Jaeger" lol!  
> This chapter took forever to write... I hope you like it.


End file.
